touken_ranbufandomcom_es-20200213-history
Plantilla:Testbox6
} |Symbol = ⚛ |Unfold = }} Acontecimiento Traducción Audio Intro del Directorio } } }-kiwame-Intro.ogg}} Nota: } Espada conseguida } } }-kiwame-obtained.ogg}} Nota: } } |Symbol = ⚛ }} Citadel } } }-kiwame-castlekeep1.ogg}} Nota: } } } }-kiwame-castlekeep2.ogg}} Nota: } } } }-kiwame-castlekeep3.ogg}} Nota: } Citadel (Idle) } } }-kiwame-castlekeep-idle.ogg}} Nota: } Citadel (Injured) } } }-kiwame-castlekeep-injured1.ogg}} Nota: } Citadel (Kiwame Sendoff) } } }-kiwame-sendoff.ogg}} Nota: } Formation (Member) } } }-kiwame-formation.ogg}} Nota: } Formation (Captain) } } }-kiwame-leader.ogg}} Nota: } Fatigue Recovery } } }-kiwame-fatiguerecovery.ogg}} Nota: } Equipment } } }-kiwame-equipment1.ogg}} Nota: } } } }-kiwame-equipment2.ogg}} Nota: } } } }-kiwame-equipment3.ogg}} Nota: } Expedition } } }-kiwame-expedition.ogg}} Nota: } Expedition (Complete - Leader of Expedition Party) } } }-kiwame-expedition_return.ogg}} Nota: } Expedition (Complete - Leader of Primary Party) } } }-kiwame-expeditioncomplete.ogg}} Nota: } Smithing } } }-kiwame-smithing.ogg}} Nota: } Troops Create } } }-kiwame-troops.ogg}} Nota: } Repairs (Minor Injury) } } }-kiwame-minorrepair.ogg}} Nota: } Repairs (Medium/Severe Injury) } } }-kiwame-medrepair.ogg}} Nota: } Refinery } } }-kiwame-refinery.ogg}} Nota: } Mission (Complete) } } }-kiwame-missioncomplete.ogg}} Nota: } Battle Record } } }-kiwame-battlerecord.ogg}} Nota: } Merchant } } }-kiwame-shop.ogg}} Nota: } } |Symbol = ⚛ }} Front Lines } } }-kiwame-sortie.ogg}} Nota: } Resource Discovery } } }-kiwame-resourcediscv.ogg}} Nota: } Scouting } } }-kiwame-enemysearch.ogg}} Nota: } Sortie Kick-off } } }-kiwame-sortieKO.ogg}} Nota: } } | Ikedaya Kick-off } } }-kiwame-ikedayaKO.ogg}} Nota: } | }} PvP } } }-kiwame-practice.ogg}} Nota: } Attacking } } }-kiwame-attack1.ogg}} Nota: } } } }-kiwame-attack2.ogg}} Nota: } } | Double Attack Callout } } }-kiwame-doubleattackcallout.ogg}} Nota: } | }} } | Double Attack } } }-kiwame-doubleattack.ogg}} Nota: } | }} Critical Hit } } }-kiwame-criticalhit.ogg}} Nota: } Minor Injury } } }-kiwame-minorinjury1.ogg}} Nota: } } } }-kiwame-minorinjury2.ogg}} Nota: } Medium/Severe Injury } } }-kiwame-heavydmg.ogg}} Nota: } Awakening } } }-kiwame-awakening.ogg}} Nota: } Duel } } }-kiwame-duel.ogg}} Nota: } Boss Node } } }-kiwame-bossnode.ogg}} Nota: } Victory (MVP) } } }-kiwame-MVP.ogg}} Nota: } Destroyed } } }-kiwame-destroyed.ogg}} Nota: } } |Symbol = ⚛ }} Please go here for special Internal Affairs interactions Horsekeeping } } }-kiwame-horsekeep1.ogg}} Nota: } Horsekeeping (Complete) } } }-kiwame-horsekeep2.ogg}} Nota: } Fieldwork } } }-kiwame-fields1.ogg}} Nota: } Fieldwork (Complete) } } }-kiwame-fields2.ogg}} Nota: } Sparring } } }-kiwame-sparring1.ogg}} Nota: } Sparring (Complete) } } }-kiwame-sparring2.ogg}} Nota: } } |Symbol = ⚛ }} Citadel (Poke multiple times) } } }-kiwame-citadelpoke.ogg}} Nota: } Citadel (Injured - Poke multiple times) } } }-kiwame-citadelpoke-injured.ogg}} Nota: } Smithing (Complete) } } }-kiwame-smithingcomplete.ogg}} Nota: } Repair (Complete) } } }-kiwame-repaircomplete.ogg}} Nota: } Specific event banner introduction } } }-kiwame-eventbanner.ogg}} Nota: } Background Change } } }-kiwame-backgroundchange.ogg}} Nota: } Troops Create (Failed) } } }-kiwame-troops-failed1.ogg}} Nota: } } } }-kiwame-troops-failed2.ogg}} Nota: } } } }-kiwame-troops-failed3.ogg}} Nota: } } } }-kiwame-troops-failed4.ogg}} Nota: } Horse Equipped } } }-kiwame-equipment-horse.ogg}} Nota: } Omamori Equipped } } }-kiwame-equipment-omamori.ogg}} Nota: } } |Symbol = ⚛ |Input = } | Citadel (Nendoroid Background) } } }-kiwame-nendoclip1.ogg}} Nota: } } } }-kiwame-nendoclip2.ogg}} Nota: } } } }-kiwame-nendoclip3.ogg}} Nota: } | }} Welcome Back Greeting (After Long Absence) } } }-kiwame-welcomeback.ogg}} Nota: } New Year's Greeting } } }-kiwame-newyear.ogg}} Nota: } } | Omikuji } } }-kiwame-omikuji.ogg}} Nota: } } } }-kiwame-omikujismall.ogg}} Nota: } } } }-kiwame-omikujimedium.ogg}} Nota: } } } }-kiwame-omikujigreat.ogg}} Nota: } | }} } | Setsubun (Entering Map) } } }-kiwame-setsubun-entermap.ogg}} Nota: } |}} } | Setsubun (Boss Node) } } }-kiwame-setsubun-bossnode.ogg}} Nota: } |}} } | Setsubun (Cast Beans) } } }-kiwame-setsubun-castbeans1.ogg}} Nota: } } } }-kiwame-setsubun-castbeans2.ogg}} Nota: } | }} } | Setsubun (After Casting Beans) } } }-kiwame-setsubun-castbeans3.ogg}} Nota: } |}} Regiment Battle Team Change } } }-kiwame-regiment-teamchange.ogg}} Nota: } } | Touken Ranbu's First Year Anniversary (2016) } } }-kiwame-tkrb1stanniv.ogg}} Nota: } |}} } | Touken Ranbu's Second Year Anniversary (2017) } } }-kiwame-tkrb2ndanniv.ogg}} Nota: } |}} } | Touken Ranbu's Third Year Anniversary (2018) } } }-kiwame-tkrb3rdanniv.ogg}} Nota: } |}} } | Touken Ranbu's Fourth Year Anniversary (2019) } } }-kiwame-tkrb4thanniv.ogg}} Nota: } } } }-kiwame-tkrb4thannivB.ogg}} } } }-kiwame-tkrb4thannivC.ogg}} |}} Saniwa First Year Anniversary } } }-kiwame-saniwa1stanniv.ogg}} Nota: } Saniwa Second Year Anniversary } } }-kiwame-saniwa2ndanniv.ogg}} Nota: } 3er aniversario de los Saniwa } } }-kiwame-saniwa3rdanniv.ogg}} Nota: } 4to aniversario de los Saniwa } } }-kiwame-saniwa4thanniv.ogg}} Nota: } }} IMPORTANT: Please also add the following parameters in when a new swords get its Kiwame form: After |JP-kiwamesend = |JP-kiwameprompt = |EN-kiwameprompt = |Note-kiwameprompt = How to use: *Add the corresponding lines each character says in their respective blocks. *Please do not remove the guideline comments when adding quotes. *To translators, please remove |Note# lines if they're not in used. Note: Please use the for template testing/bug fixes before making any major changes. Main Quotes |Clip = |JP-bookdesc = |EN-bookdesc = |Note-bookdesc = |JP-obtained = |EN-obtained = |JP-loginload = |Note-obtained = |JP-citadelA = |EN-citadelA = |Note-citadelA = |JP-citadelB = |EN-citadelB = |Note-citadelB = |JP-citadelC = |EN-citadelC = |Note-citadelC = |JP-citadel-idle = |EN-citadel-idle = |Note-citadel-idle = |JP-citadel-injured = |EN-citadel-injured = |Note-citadel-injured = |JP-kiwamesend = |EN-kiwamesend = |Note-kiwamesend = |JP-member = |EN-member = |Note-member = |JP-captain = |EN-captain = |Note-captain = |JP-fatigue = |EN-fatigue = |Note-fatigue = |JP-equipA = |EN-equipA = |Note-equipA = |JP-equipB = |EN-equipB = |Note-equipB = |JP-equipC = |EN-equipC = |Note-equipC = |JP-exped = |EN-exped = |Note-exped = |JP-expedcomplete = |EN-expedcomplete = |Note-expedcomplete = |JP-expedcomplete-attendant = |EN-expedcomplete-attendant = |Note-expedcomplete-attendant = |JP-smithing = |EN-smithing = |Note-smithing = |JP-createtroops = |EN-createtroops = |Note-createtroops = |JP-repair-minor = |EN-repair-minor = |Note-repair-minor = |JP-repair-severe = |EN-repair-severe = |Note-repair-severe = |JP-refine = |EN-refine = |Note-refine = |JP-missioncomplete = |EN-missioncomplete = |Note-missioncomplete = |JP-record = |EN-record = |Note-record = |JP-merchant = |EN-merchant = |Note-merchant = |JP-frontlines = |EN-frontlines = |Note-frontlines = |JP-rssdiscv = |EN-rssdiscv = |Note-rssdiscv = |JP-scout = |EN-scout = |Note-scout = |JP-sortieKO = |EN-sortieKO = |Note-sortieKO = |JP-pvp = |EN-pvp = |Note-pvp = |JP-attackA = |EN-attackA = |Note-attackA = |JP-attackB = |EN-attackB = |Note-attackB = |JP-crit = |EN-crit = |Note-crit = |JP-minorinjuryA = |EN-minorinjuryA = |Note-minorinjuryA = |JP-minorinjuryB = |EN-minorinjuryB = |Note-minorinjuryB = |JP-severeinjury = |EN-severeinjury = |Note-severeinjury = |JP-awaken = |EN-awaken = |Note-awaken = |JP-duel = |EN-duel = |Note-duel = |JP-boss = |EN-boss = |Note-boss = |JP-mvp = |EN-mvp = |Note-mvp = |JP-destroyed = |EN-destroyed = |Note-destroyed = |JP-horsekeep = |EN-horsekeep = |Note-horsekeep = |JP-horsekeepcomplete = |EN-horsekeepcomplete = |Note-horsekeepcomplete = |JP-field = |EN-field = |Note-field = |JP-fieldcomplete = |EN-fieldcomplete = |Note-fieldcomplete = |JP-spar = |EN-spar = |Note-spar = |JP-sparcomplete = |EN-sparcomplete = |Note-sparcomplete = |JP-citadel-poke = |EN-citadel-poke = |Note-citadel-poke = |JP-citadel-pokeinjured = |EN-citadel-pokeinjured = |Note-citadel-pokeinjured = |JP-smithingcomplete = |EN-smithingcomplete = |Note-smithingcomplete = |JP-repaircomplete = |EN-repaircomplete = |Note-repaircomplete = |JP-bannerintro = |EN-bannerintro = |Note-bannerintro = |JP--backgroundchange = |EN--backgroundchange = |Note--backgroundchange = |JP-createtroops-failedA = |EN-createtroops-failedA = |Note-createtroops-failedA = |JP-createtroops-failedB = |EN-createtroops-failedB = |Note-createtroops-failedB = |JP-createtroops-failedC = |EN-createtroops-failedC = |Note-createtroops-failedC = |JP-createtroops-failedD = |EN-createtroops-failedD = |Note-createtroops-failedD = |JP-equip-horse = |EN-equip-horse = |Note-equip-horse = |JP-equip-omamori = |EN-equip-omamori = |Note-equip-omamori = |JP-welcomeback = |EN-welcomeback = |Note-welcomeback = |JP-newyear = |EN-newyear = |Note-newyear = |JP-saniwa1stanniv = |EN-saniwa1stanniv = |Note-saniwa1stanniv = |JP-saniwa2ndanniv = |EN-saniwa2ndanniv = |Note-saniwa2ndanniv = |JP-saniwa3rdanniv = |EN-saniwa3rdanniv = |Note-saniwa3rdanniv = |JP-saniwa4thanniv = |EN-saniwa4thanniv = |Note-saniwa4thanniv = }} Audio Reference For limited time/special lines |JP-ikedayaKO = |EN-ikedayaKO = |Note-ikedayaKO = |JP-doubleattackcallout = |EN-doubleattackcallout = |Note-doubleattackcallout = |JP-doubleattack = |EN-doubleattack = |Note-doubleattack = For TKRB Anniversary special lines |JP-tkrb2ndanniv = |EN-tkrb2ndanniv = |Note-tkrb2ndanniv = |JP-tkrb3rdanniv = |EN-tkrb3rdanniv = |Note-tkrb3rdanniv = |JP-tkrb4thanniv = |EN-tkrb4thanniv = |Note-tkrb4thanniv = |JP-tkrb4thanniv = |EN-tkrb4thanniv = |Note-tkrb4thanniv = |JP-tkrb4thannivB = |EN-tkrb4thannivB = |NOTE-tkrb4thannivB = |JP-tkrb4thannivC = |EN-tkrb4thannivC = |NOTE-tkrb4thannivC = For Omikuji special lines |JP-omikuji = |EN-omikuji = |Note-omikuji = |JP-omikuji-small = |EN-omikuji-small = |Note-omikuji-small = |JP-omikuji-medium = |EN-omikuji-medium = |Note-omikuji-medium = |JP-omikuji-great = |EN-omikuji-great = |Note-omikuji-great = (files older than 2017 were named xx-(input year)omikuji#.ogg) For Event special lines |JP-setsubun-enter = |EN-setsubun-enter = |Note-setsubun-enter = |JP-setsubun-boss = |EN-setsubun-boss = |Note-setsubun-boss = |JP-setsubun-castA = |EN-setsubun-castA = |Note-setsubun-castA = |JP-setsubun-castB = |EN-setsubun-castB = |Note-setsubun-castB = |JP-setsubun-aftercast = |EN-setsubun-aftercast = |Note-setsubun-aftercast = |JP-regiment-teamchange = |EN-regiment-teamchange = |Note-regiment-teamchange = |JP-regiment-teamchange = |EN-regiment-teamchange = |Note-regiment-teamchange =